Person in the Lover
by Kuroify
Summary: "Aku akan selalu kembali, Donghae-ya," memejamkan mata, Yesung berusaha tampak setegar yang ia bisa. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia terlihat seperti pihak yang menderita di saat Donghae lah yang seharusnya memainkan peran tersebut di antara mereka. "Tapi kau—kau tak perlu selalu membuka tanganmu untukku." [HaeSung]


__Super Junior © S.M. Entertainment  
__

 **Person in the Lover**

— **K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

.

.

Pertama kali Donghae bertemu dengan sosok itu, ia tak tengah memegang kendali atas tubuhnya.

Atau, _ya_ , ia masih memegang kendali atas tubuhnnya, namun kesadarannya melayang-layang. Donghae bahkan tak ingat apa yang ia lakukan, _mereka lakukan_ , ataupun bagaimana ia berakhir berada di sebuah kamar hotel tak jauh dari klub malam favoritnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa, bau khas seks memenuhi indra penciumannya. Ketika sepasang matanya cukup fokus untuk bekerja, ia mendapati beberapa potong pakaian bergelimpangan di atas lantai kamar.

Ia tak ingat apapun yang terjadi malam itu—memorinya menemukan titik buntu. Donghae yakin ia pasti mengunjungi klub langganan beberapa blok dari apartemennya kemarin malam, menegak beberapa gelas (atau botol) alkohol, lalu mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti menggoda seseorang dan mengajaknya menghabiskan malam bersama. Meski tak biasa melakukan hal demikian ketika dalam kondisi sadar, pengaruh alkohol memang sering membuatnya kelewatan batas.

Donghae mengerang pelan, agaknya menyesali apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tak suka merepotkan diri dengan terlibat masalah, terutama masalah pertanggungjawaban setelah seks bebas yang tak menggunakan pengaman. Karena bukanlah tipe lelaki yang gemar bercinta di segala kesempatan, ia tak menyimpan kondom di dompetnya, dan ia tak cukup yakin dirinya yang tengah mabuk berat sempat memikirkan tentang kondom sebelum _bercinta-berlandaskan-nafsu-belaka_.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia menjadi laki-laki brengsek yang kabur sebelum pasangannya terjaga. Donghae sungguh tak menyukai ide ini, namun ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Jika mementingkan kenyamanan dan tata karma, ia pasti mengutamakan rasa ingin membersihkan diri dan berbasa-basi dengan partner seksnya tadi malam, tapi ini… ini masalah di luar kehendak. Lagipula, kenapa pula ia masih harus mementingkan tata karma dalam keadaan seperti sekarang?

Ketika kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai, tak sengaja menarik selimut hingga menyingkap sebagian tubuh seseorang di sisinya, Donghae membulatkan kedua matanya secara instan. Ia dapat melihat wajah sosok yang masih terlelap itu dengan jelas, terlampau jelas hingga rasanya ingin melompat dari jendela saja.

Dari semua orang yang menghadiri klub kemarin malam, ia harus berakhir melakukan kegiatan khilaf-akibat-mabuk itu dengan Yesung, si model terkenal yang merupakan pelanggan tetap di klub sama seperti dirinya; sosok paling dihindari karena memiliki pesona yang tak dapat dipatahkan; seseorang yang meski dikatakan sanggat menggoda, pun tak ingin Donghae lirik lebih dari tiga detik lamanya.

Dan di atas itu semua, _laki-laki_. Yesung adalah laki-laki dan Donghae yakin ia jugalah laki-laki.

Normal. Jangan lupakan kata itu. Ia adalah laki-laki normal, _seharusnya_.

"Selamat pagi," si sosok yang Donghae pandangi menggumam dengan sepasang mata masih terpejam. Sepasang _hazel_ -nya terlihat indah begitu ia memutuskan untuk membuka mata, membalas tatapan lurus Donghae yang tampak tak ingin memercayai kenyataan. "Kau akan terus seperti itu? Memandangiku hingga kiamat datang?"

Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, karena itu Donghae berdeham sebelum membalas, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Senyum kecil yang terpampang di hadapannya menyebabkan Donghae menahan napas—senyum lugu yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tangan Yesung lakukan, karena ia bisa merasakan jari-jari mungil milik lelaki itu bermain di pahanya. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri, meraih _boxer_ yang ia yakini merupakan miliknya, kemudian menggunakannya cepat. Sebagian besar dari dirinya merasa yakin bahwa ia tak boleh menghabiskan waktu lebih lama.

Secara mengejutkan, Yesung tampak tenang, mempertahankan senyum kecil di wajahnya sambil mengubah posisi untuk duduk secara perlahan. Ia meringis kecil tak kentara, membiarkan selimut menutupi setengah tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tangannya menepuk kasur pelan, memerintahkan Donghae untuk mendekat dan kembali berada di sisinya.

"Kemarilah, Donghae- _ya_. Kau seterkejut itu?" tanyanya lembut dengan suara bariton khas yang sedikit serak. Mendengarnya saja berhasil mengakibatkan Donghae merasakan sengatan listrik tak nyata. "Ah, kau pasti tidak ingat apapun. Aku tahu, aku juga sering mengalaminya. Bagaimanapun kau tampak semabuk _itu_ tadi malam."

Tak ingin tampak lebih memalukan, Donghae menyerah. _Toh_ mereka sudah melakukannya, dan Yesung sudah bangun—menyisakan presentasenya untuk kabur menyentuh angka nol besar. Menghela napas kasar, ia memunguti satu persatu pakaian yang berserakan, melemparkan yang ia yakini bukanlah miliknya ke arah Yesung, lalu berjalan menuju sofa yang membelakangi ranjang seraya mengenakan tiap helai pakaiannya.

Seraya berdiri menyandarkan tubuh pada bagian belakang sofa, ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang lengket, juga aroma tak sedap yang pasti melekat pada raganya sekarang. Donghae hanya ingin menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan si model bersurai _raven_ secepat mungkin hingga mereka tak perlu berlama-lama berada di ruangan yang sama. Ia masih tak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya ia bisa berakhir berhubungan seks dengan lelaki di saat ia berorientasi seksual seratus persen tidak menyimpang?

"Jadi?" Di luar dugaan, suaranya tak terdengar lemah. "Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

Sang model bermarga Kim tercengang sesaat, hanya sepersekian detik karena setelahnya ia tertawa pelan. "Donghae- _ya_ , kejam sekali. Kau yang memulai dan kini kau bertindak seolah aku yang menjerumuskanmu ke dalam semua ini?" Yesung memiringkan kepala, tak ragu menabrak iris _onyx_ lawan bicaranya.

Di lain pihak, Donghae kembali merasa sakit kepala. Belum lima menit lalu ia menyatakan bahwa dirinya seratus persen berorientasi tidak menyimpang, dan kini ia mendapat informasi bahwa ia lah yang memulai sesuatu di luar kendalinya— _semua ini_ , semua hal yang bahkan tak ia ingat apa yang terjadi.

Yesung turun dari atas tempat tidur sejurus kemudian, berjalan lurus ke hadapan Donghae yang secepat kilat mengalihkan pandangan. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya dihimpit ketika Yesung berdiri nyaris tak berjarak di depannya, dengan sofa yang membuatnya tak dapat bergerak mundur meski hanya selangkah.

Darahnya berdesir, menyadarkan Donghae akan apa yang orang-orang maksud dari pesona tak terpatahkan milik Yesung; bagaimana cara lelaki itu menatapnya, caranya bersikap tenang layaknya tak memiliki satupun masalah, juga cara akan membuat suasana canggung berubah menjadi nyaman dan panas di saat bersamaan.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Donghae merasa konyol karena menanyakan pertanyaan itu di saat kedua tangannya hanya bisa mencengkram sofa sekuat tenaga, menahan diri untuk tak langsung menerjang pemuda di hadapannya. Meski tengah menolehkan kepala, ia tahu apa yang Yesung tengah lakukan. Ia tahu pemilik tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu tengah membuka kancing kemeja yang ia pakai asal-asalan secara perlahan— _sial, terlalu perlahan_.

"Semua pelanggan klub tahu namamu, Donghae- _ya_ ," bisik Yesung tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Membicarakan orang lain adalah hal umum yang kerap terjadi di manapun, bukan?"

Donghae dapat mendengar gigi gerahamnya bergemeletuk akibat dirinya yang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menahan suara di saat Yesung mengusap dada dan perutnya. Ia berakhir membalas tatapan sosok itu dengan pandangan tajam yang dibalas tanpa gentar; tapi Donghae tak bisa membaca mata itu, ia tak dapat membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Yesung, atau emosi apa yang berada di baliknya.

Namun semua itu tak lagi menjadi masalah ketika si model mendekatkan wajah, sengaja tak menyatukan bibir mereka, masih dengan tangan nakal yang meraba permukaan tubuh Donghae tanpa dosa. Ia berucap pelan, atau mungkin mendesahkan kalimatnya—Donghae tak tahu, pikirannya tak lagi jernih atau memang keruh sejak awal, ia benar-benar tak tahu. "Aku tak menginginkan apapun."

Dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga pemuda itu terjatuh di atas kasur, di mana ia mengambil posisi di atas tubuh ramping itu meski tak melakukan apapun setelahnya. Donghae dapat melihat ekspresi menang di wajah tepat di hadapannya, tapi ia tak lagi peduli meski ini berartikan bahwa ia kalah.

Kalah dan mengakui bahwa orientasi seksualnya menyimpang. _Double-check_.

"Tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu sekarang," ucapnya setengah menggeram dikarenakan lutut Yesung tengah bergerak berbahaya di daerah privasinya. Donghae menghujam manik _hazel_ di bawahnya tanpa ampun, sedikit merasa ragu dan ingin menghentikan segalanya sebelum terlanjur—tapi Yesung tak membiarkannya, karena dengan cekatan sang model langsung menarik tengkuknya dan menyatukan bibir mereka ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

Pada hari itu, semuanya bermula.

 **#**

Dua minggu setelahnya, mereka bertemu lagi.

Donghae mengalami minggu teramat berat akibat pekerjaannya yang menjelang _deadline_ , tak menyisakannya waktu untuk bersantai bahkan di akhir pekan. Ia menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dari pagi hingga malam, kemudian pulang hanya untuk mengistirahatkan diri selama dua jam yang sialnya sama sekali tak terasa. Ketika akhirnya semua itu usai, tentu hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menyanggupi ajakan Heechul untuk mampir ke klub langganan mereka.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Yesung terakhir kali, mereka tak pernah bertemu atau bertegur sapa melalui alat komunikasi—bahkan tak ada salah satu di antara keduanya yang berinisiatif untuk bertukar _email_ atau nomor telepon pribadi. Apa yang terjadi hari itu berakhir di hari yang sama, setidaknya itulah yang ingin ia percayai meski Donghae harus mengakui bahwa sesekali model itu menghampiri benaknya tanpa diundang.

Ia tak dapat benar-benar menghapus memorinya akan pagi itu—seks hebat dengan orang yang, _well_ , _hebat_. Layaknya memiliki daya magis, Yesung memang memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya sukar dilupakan walau hubungan mereka hanyalah hubungan satu malam. Bukan tentang seks mereka, atau cara Yesung mendesahkan namanya, atau tentang ciuman yang memabukkan; daya tarik, keistimewaan, pesona; kata-kata itulah yang mungkin dapat mewakilkannya.

Dan seharusnya, Donghae tahu lebih baik dari siapapun bahwa Yesung akan berada di klub malam itu, ketika ia datang dan menemukan Heechul terlambat seperti biasa, duduk di atas kursi tinggi bar sambil bercengkrama dengan seorang bartender muda yang selalu bekerja di sana setiap malam.

Tak ingin membuka kasus yang telah ditutup (atau itulah cara ia menyebut para mantan partner seksnya), Donghae duduk di atas sofa melingkar dekat dengan lantai dansa. Ia memesan dua botol alkohol kesukaannya dan Heechul, menikmati dentuman musik memekakkan telinga, membiarkan matanya terpejam dan menikmati suasana klub setelah minggu yang panjang. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan ini semua.

Tepat di saat ia hendak membuka mata akibat sofa yang bergerak akibat diduduki seorang, Donghae merasakan firasat buruk karena Heechul tak pernah duduk seanggun itu. Heechul lebih sering melemparkan diri ke atas sofa, atau kadang ke tubuhnya dan membuatnya menggerutu tak terima. Jadi ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuka mata, Donghae setengah berharap—meski hingga mati takkan mengakui bahwa ia mengharapkan Yesung berada di sana.

Sebuah senyum familiar menyambutnya, berhasil mengundangnya untuk mengerjapkan mata tak kentara. Di sebelahnya, Yesung tengah duduk bersandar dengan segelas minuman, menggunakan celana kulit berwana hitam ketat yang entah mengapa terlihat penuh dosa karena dikenakan olehnya. Donghae juga dapat melihat Yesung meliriknya melalui sudut mata sebelum berkata, "Merindukanku?"

Jarak yang cukup dekat di antara keduanya menyebabkannya tak perlu berteriak ketika menjawab, "Kau dan tingkat percaya dirimu benar-benar membuatku kagum."

Yesung menunjukkan tawanya, kali ini terlihat terlampau ramah hingga menarik sudut bibir Donghae untuk ikut menampilkan senyuman. Ia menuangkan minuman dari botol ke dalam gelasnya sendiri, lalu meneguk minuman itu cepat. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sementara menunggu Heechul dengan Yesung di sisinya, karena mereka tak benar-benar memiliki topik untuk dibincangkan bersama.

"Kau tahu, dengan wajah seperti itu kau bisa menjadi model yang lebih terkenal daripada aku," Yesung kembali mengeluarkan suara, menarik perhatian Donghae yang mendengus sebagai tanggapan. "Ini namanya menyia-nyiakan anugerah Tuhan," sambungnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak tertarik," adalah tiga kata yang Donghae lontarkan. Ia memang tak pernah berminat bergabung dengan dunia penuh popularitas semacam itu, menukarkan ketenaran dengan kebebasan hidup. Sebenarnya ia merasa bingung karena mendapati Yesung yang _notabene_ model naik daun adalah pelanggan tetap klub malam—tentu hal ini bisa merusak citranya di depan publik jika sampai terbongkar.

Lawan bicaranya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar, namun Donghae tak terlalu memedulikan. Ia meneguk minumannya lagi, berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Yesung yang seharusnya ia hindari. Terkena skandal dengan model pasti merepotkan. Pada dasarnya, Donghae hanya ingin menyelamatkan diri.

Menyelamatkan diri dari masalah, bahaya, dan hal merepotkan, juga menyelamatkan diri dari masalah lain—masalah internal tentang dirinya yang tak bisa membuang jauh Yesung setelah malam yang mereka habiskan bersama, tentang dirinya yang tak dapat membohongi diri sendiri bahwa ia merasa senang ketika Yesung menghampirinya.

Setelah meneguk dua gelas lainnya, Donghae bangkit dan bermaksud untuk bergabung dengan sekerumunan orang di lantai dansa. Hal yang tak ia duga adalah Yesung yang menarik tangannya cukup kuat, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di atas sofa akibat keseimbangan belum sempurna. Dahinya berkerut kesal, "Hei—"

Seruannya terpotong akibat mulutnya dibungkam oleh sang Kim yang tak memberikan kesempatan kata apapun keluar melalui bibirnya. Donghae masih mencerna apa yang Yesung lakukan ketika ia merasakan sosok di sisinya memanjat ke atas pangkuannya, menyamankan posisi tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka. Hal berikutnya yang ia sadari adalah dirinya yang melingkarkan satu lengan di pinggang Yesung, sedangkan lengan satunya menahan kepala lelaki itu agar tak bergerak mundur.

Donghae membalas ciuman itu dengan lihai seolah ia telah melakukannya ribuan kali, tak membiarkan Yesung memegang kendali atas dirinya barang sedetik. Ia menggigit belah bibir bawah Yesung, mengakibatkan si pemilik surai _raven_ membuka mulut secara spontan, membuktikan bahwa dalam pertempuran lidah dapat dipastikan ia lah pemenangnya.

Ciuman itu bertahan lama hingga Yesung memutuskannya, tapi Donghae takkan membiarkan hal itu bertahan lebih dari sepuluh detik—bukan ia yang memulainya, maka Yesung lah yang harus bertanggungjawab. Donghae mendorong kepala Yesung dan menyatukan kembali bibir mereka, menyusupkan tangannya yang bebas ke dalam atasan Yesung dan membelai punggung pemuda itu dengan gerakan sensual.

Bau khas alkohol dapat tercium jelas, dan Donghae hampir mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia mabuk jika saja tak sadar bahwa otaknya masih bekerja dengan baik nan lancar, meyakinkan bahwa semua ini ia lakukan dengan kesadaran sempurna. Fokus pandangannya memang mengabur di detik ia membuka mata di sela pagutan mereka, namun semua itu murni karena hasrat belaka.

"Donghae—" Yesung melenguh tertahan ketika akhirnya Donghae melepaskan ciuman panas yang berhasil membuatnya sesak napas, hanya untuk mendapati bibir si lelaki beriris kelam menyentuh dan menggigit daun telinganya. Ia merintih pelan, memejamkan mata kuat begitu menyadari bahwa tangan Donghae kini menggerayangi bokongnya dengan bebas.

Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, terutama di saat Donghae mulai melakukan sesuatu di daerah tulang selangkanya. "Tunggu, Donghae… A-aku—" ujarnya susah payah, menahan diri tak mengeluarkan lebih banyak suara. Di tempat seperti ini, banyak orang saling mencumbu dan ia tak memedulikan apa yang orang-orang pikirkan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkannya saat ini. Hanya saja, sayangnya Donghae tak dapat dihentikan.

"Hebat sekali, Bocah. Aku hanya terlambat setengah jam dan kau sudah _bermain_ lebih dulu," suara asing itu menghentikan kegiatan Donghae, menyebabkan Yesung memiliki waktu untuk sedemikian rupa berusaha mengatur napas. Ia berdiri dengan cekatan, tersenyum minta maaf pada lelaki yang menghampiri meja di mana mereka berada.

Kim Heechul menyeringai, terutama ketika berhasil mengartikan tatapan _kau-mengganggu-Hyung-lihat-apa-yang-kau-lakukan_ dari Donghae, mendudukkan diri di atas sofa dengan memberikan jarak sejauh mungkin. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat Yesung berjalan menjauhi mereka, juga Donghae yang menghela napas sebelum meraih gelas yang belum diisikan minuman kembali.

Berusaha semaksimal yang ia bisa, Donghae bertingkah tak acuh. Ia tak mengejar Yesung karena _untuk apa?_ Tak mungkin mereka melanjutkan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan setelah diinterupsi di tengah jalan. Lagipula sedikit-banyak, ia menyukuri kedatangan Heechul yang bisa saja menyelamatkannya dari jatuh ke dalam lubang tanpa dasar.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus bergabung dengan orang-orang di lantai dansa. Donghae sudah berdiri ketika sekali lagi, seseorang menghentikan gerakannya. Kali ini Heechul, tanpa sentuhan, hanya melalui kalimat, "Kau segampang itu ditinggalkan, hm?"

Awalnya Donghae tak mengerti akan maksud pertanyaan-bukan-pertanyaan seseorang yang telah ia anggap kakak itu, namun di saat ia menolehkan kepala, mendapati Yesung tengah berjalan menjauhi pandangannya—dengan seorang lelaki tinggi merangkul mesra, Donghae berakhir mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang menyusup masuk ke dalam dadanya, meyakinkan diri bahwa hal itu bukanlah masalah untuk hidupnya.

Yesung bisa pergi dan menghabiskan malamnya dengan siapapun. Ia meninggalkan Heechul seorang diri, menggerakkan tubuh dengan bebas di lantai dansa, berusaha mengabaikan sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya ia tampik mati-matian.

Bahkan Donghae tak tahu mengapa ia harus memusingkan diri melakukannya.

 **#**

Di pertemuan ketiga mereka sebulan kemudian, Donghae tak menahan diri.

Ia tak memusingkan tentang hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan, hal merepotkan yang akan berujung dengan masalah, ataupun keselamatan akan hatinya yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia rasakan. Yesung adalah bintang jatuh; tak semua orang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihatnya, hingga menjadi salah satu orang yang menjadi saksi kejadian langka itu saja sudah menjadi pengalaman tak terlupakan.

Tapi tak semua harapan yang dipanjatkan ketika bintang jatuh dikabulkan oleh Tuhan, karena itu meski menjadi salah satu orang yang melihat fenomena itu, tak ada hal yang patut dibanggakan. Tak ada jaminan yang mana hanya menyisakannya sebagai sekedar kenangan dan memori akan _aku pernah melihatnya_.

Meski pada awalnya tak menaruh perhatian sama sekali, Donghae berhasil menjadi salah satu orang yang menghabiskan malam dengan Yesung; ia tak pantas mengharapkan hal lebih. Dan ia tidak, tentu saja ia tak mengharapkan apapun dan kalaupun iya, ia akan menepisnya hingga langit penghujung.

Sebulan setelah mereka terakhir bertemu (bertegur sapa lebih tepat karena beberapa kali keduanya bersitatap di klub namun tak saling menyapa), Donghae sedang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk dan sangat _berkebutuhan,_ nyaris menarik asal wanita untuk menghabiskan malam di salah satu kamar yang disediakan klub jika saja Yesung tak menemukannya lebih dulu.

Yang ia sadari ketika Yesung menariknya menjauhi kerumunan orang, naik ke lantai atas di mana kamar-kamar berada, adalah warna rambut lelaki itu telah berubah menjadi merah gelap. Donghae tak tahu mengapa Yesung bisa menemukannya di sana, membawanya masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar tepat di saat ia memang membutuhkan seseorang. Tubuhnya bergeming hingga suara bariton indah yang familiar menyapanya, "Lama tidak berjumpa, Donghae- _ya_."

Tawa mengejek yang Donghae keluarkan entah mengapa terdengar janggal. "Kita sering berjumpa, hanya saja bertingkah layaknya dua orang tak saling mengenal," balasnya terlampau dingin. Ada rasa tak terima di dalam hatinya saat ini, menyadari Yesung datang semudah lelaki itu pergi dan menganggapnya angin.

Masih dengan senyum sama, Yesung mengangkat bahu ringan. Bahkan hingga sekarang, Donghae masih sulit menebak apa yang disembunyikan di balik iris _hazel_ -nya. "Benar juga," celetuknya dengan nada ceria. "Tapi aku berada di sini sekarang," ia melanjutkan seraya meremas helai lembut Donghae, menarik wajah sang Lee demi menghilangkan jarak yang terasa begitu menyiksa.

Berbeda dengan Yesung yang tampak begitu bebas, menikmati tiap detik yang dilewati dengan melakukan segala hal yang diinginkan, Donghae hanyalah pemuda biasa yang terkontaminasi oleh kehidupan kota metropolitan. Jika Yesung adalah kupu-kupu yang gemar mengembangkan sayap, menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai kebebasan di atas apapun juga, Donghae hanyalah burung di dalam sangkar yang sesekali ingin menghibur diri dengan dunia luar, namun berakhir kembali ke rumahnya karena memang itulah tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada.

Jika kehidupan sebebas itu menyebabkan Yesung tak lagi menggunakan hatinya, Donghae sama sekali tak terkejut. Seseorang yang hidup di lingkungan semacam itu dan masih menggunakan hatinya hanya akan membiarkan dirinya terbunuh secara perlahan. Hati tidak diperlukan ketika ada begitu banyak hal yang lebih pantas untuk dipusingkan—memiliki hati hanyalah bukti bahwa kau bukanlah apa-apa.

Yang mana justru dikarenakan itu, Donghae tak ingin terlibat. Sejak awal, Donghae tak berada di lingkungan yang sama dengan Yesung. Ia masih memiliki hati yang kerap ikut campur dalam hari-harinya, masih memiliki hati di samping otak untuk menentukan apa yang akan ia lakukan, dan ia tahu jika suatu hari ia berurusan dengan si model terkenal, maka sembilan puluh persen ia akan terjerat.

Seperti sekarang.

"Kulihat kau akrab dengan model itu belakangan ini," suara tenor yang ia kenal berapa tahun belakangan menyambutnya di saat ia tengah menuruni tangga. Donghae menguap, menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menutup mulut, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pegangan tangga. Dari posisinya, ia dapat melihat si bartender tengah mengelap gelas kaca yang entah ke berapa.

Bar yang kosong di pagi hari adalah salah satu favoritnya. Donghae jarang mendapati pemandangan ini karena ia hanya menghabiskan malam beberapa kali di sana—hotel masih menjadi pilihan nomor satunya. Suasana ramah yang bertolakbelakang dengan hiruk pikuk bar di malam hari, aroma kayu yang menggantikan alkohol, juga langit cerah ditambah pepohonan rindang dapat ia lihat dan rasakan dengan jelas sekarang.

"Kurasa akrab bukanlah kata yang tepat," ia memberi tanggapan. Donghae menghampiri sang bartender, duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi bar yang ia turunkan dari atas meja. Isi perutnya terasa seolah berputar, tapi raganya begitu segar akibat aktivitasnya tadi malam. Ketika segelas jahe hangat disuguhkan padanya, Donghae mengucapkan terima kasih singkat.

Bartender yang menggunakan kemeja putih itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, namun sempat melemparkan cengiran dengan kalimat, "Apapun itu, kau benar-benar beruntung!"

Mengernyitkan dahi akibat bau jahe yang mengganggu indra penciumannya, Donghae teringat akan Heechul—temannya itu pernah mengatakan hal sama tentang betapa beruntung dirinya. Ia menyeruput secangkir minuman yang disediakan untuknya, menikmati kehangatan yang perlahan mengisi perut kosongnya. Yesung pasti membutuhkan minuman ini ketika nanti terjaga.

"Boleh aku minta secangkir lagi?"

"Untuk Yesung?" Si bartender menggelengkan kepala begitu mendapati Donghae bergumam mengiyakan. "Dia benci jahe. Lebih baik kau membeli _french fries_ di toko seberang, makanan membuat _mood_ -nya lebih baik di pagi hari."

Bartender bar tahu lebih banyak tentang Yesung daripada dirinya. _Luar biasa_. Donghae memangku wajah, memandangi minumannya yang tersisa setengah gelas. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui, namun mengingat apa yang terjadi sejauh ini, mengingat bisa saja ini adalah hari terakhir mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, Donghae menyimpan keinginannya di dalam hati.

"Aku tahu banyak tentangnya karena—mungkin dikarenakan pekerjaannya sebagai model, Yesung berusaha menjaga namanya dengan lebih sering menghabiskan malamnya di sini daripada menggunakan kamar hotel. Dia tak pernah menghabiskan malam dengan lelaki yang sama lebih dari sekali, kau tahu?" Suara tawa terdengar. "Karena itu kubilang kau beruntung."

Mengalihkan perhatian dari secangkir jahe yang ia jadikan sebagai pusat pandangan, Donghae mengulas senyum tipis. "Tapi aku sama sekali tak merasa seberuntung itu, percayalah."

 **#**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, frekuensi pertemuan mereka semakin tak menentu. Tanpa adanya salah satu yang menuntut, baik Donghae maupun Yesung menjalani hidup mereka masing-masing seolah tak mengenal satu sama lain di dunia luar. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja karena selain di atas ranjang, Donghae lebih sering mendapati Yesung menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki lain. Entah siapa dan selalu berubah tiap harinya.

Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sebulan sekali—terkadang lebih cepat, terkadang lebih lama. Hotel dan kamar di lantai atas klub menjadi dua tempat yang kerap menjadi saksi bisu, namun belakangan, apartemen Yesung juga terkontaminasi akan dosa yang mereka perbuat terus-menerus.

Donghae pikir, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga rumahnya menjadi spot baru di dalam hubungan mereka. Belakangan gosip tak mengenakkan tentang Yesung sedang menjadi topik hangat, dan meski pemuda yang baru-baru ini ia ketahui beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu tak berminat mengurangi frekuensi _bermainnya_ , Yesung menjadi lebih sering mengundangnya untuk menghabiskan waktu di apartemen daripada di bar maupun hotel langganan keduanya.

Itu hanyalah spekulasi, karena mungkin saja sebenarnya Yesung tak ambil pusing dan hanya sedang malas berkecimpung dengan dunia luar. Donghae selalu ada, kebodohannya mengakibatkan ia akan selalu datang di saat dibutuhkan, _apa yang kurang?_

Dari titik di mana tak ingin melibatkan diri lebih jauh, kini Donghae telah sampai di titik terlibat terlalu jauh.

Hari Minggu di musim gugur ketika ia hanya sedang ingin menonton televisi dengan nyaman, Donghae mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi kencang. Ia masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya, tak peduli dengan umur yang tak lagi bertajuk remaja. Hari itu, orang tuanya tengah mengunjungi rumah saudara di luar kota, kakaknya tidak sedang berada di rumah, dan ia yang ditinggalkan seorang diri terpaksa membukakan pintu untuk menyambut tamu walau merasa malas.

Kecuali tamu itu adalah Yesung; dengan pakaian kasual tanpa _make up_ , serta senyum jenaka yang seolah menyatakan, "Halo, Donghae- _ya_. Kejutan untukmu."

Membiarkan Yesung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Donghae menutup pintu masih sambil berusaha memercayai apa yang ia lihat. "Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" Ia bertanya seraya memandangi Yesung yang berjalan ke sebuah rak di mana banyak pigura foto diletakkan. Donghae merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika Yesung menunjuk fotonya di umur lima tahun, _sedang menangis memegang es krim akibat balonnya terbang_.

"Aku selalu tahu," pemuda yang kini telah mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna yang lebih berani—merah muda—berjalan ke arah Donghae yang masih bergeming di depan pintu. "Apapun yang ingin kuketahui, aku akan mengetahuinya. Pasti."

"Kau mengerikan," tandas yang lebih muda, membiarkan Yesung mendorong tubuhnya hingga menabrak pintu dan menghasilkan suara yang cukup untuk mengejutkan anjing peliharaannya. "Dan warna rambutmu konyol," lanjutnya sambil menggerakkan tangan untuk menyentuh helai halus lelaki yang kini sibuk menyusupkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya.

Yesung menghirup aroma maskulin Donghae yang selalu ia sukai apa adanya, menciptakan jarak di antara wajah mereka sebelum mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan memiringkan kepala. "Mungkin aku memang mengerikan," ia meremas pusat gairah Donghae yang langsung mengumpat pelan. "Karena itu, seharusnya kau tidak bermain-main denganku sejak awal."

Tanpa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi, Donghae mengangkat tubuh Yesung, membawanya ke dalam kamar untuk melemparkannya ke atas kasur sebelum ia merangkak ke atas tubuh pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan tali pinggang yang sang model kenakan, sedangkan mulutnya masih bermain dengan memberikan rentetan kecupan di sekujur wajah, telinga, hingga leher Yesung yang mulai memerah.

Donghae bersaha untuk bertoleransi. Ia tak mau merepotkan Yesung dengan menciptakan ruam merah pekat di lehernya—sesuatu yang akan sulit ditutupi oleh _make up_ ketika sesi pemotretan. Karenanya, dengan tidak sabar Donghae melepaskan kaos putih lelaki yang lebih tinggi, memosisikan wajahnya di antara tulang selangka Yesung dan sebagai gantinya, memberikan tanda itu di sana, membiarkan Yesung memekik sesekali akibat sensasi yang ia terima.

Tangannya bekerja dengan giat, menyentuh seluruh titik yang dapat digapai tanpa usaha, memanjakan Yesung dengan sentuhan kasar nan buru-buru seolah hari esok takkan datang. Donghae menyatukan kembali bibir mereka tatkala Yesung mengeluarkan desahan yang mungkin akan membuatnya gila suatu saat, menyusupkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor rongga mulut Yesung yang basah.

Pikirannya benar-benar kosong juga penuh di saat bersamaan. Ia menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk membuka ritsleting celana Yesung, menariknya tak sabaran bersamaan dengan celana dalam lelaki di bawahnya. Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya mendominasi rongga mulut Yesung hanya untuk memuaskan indra penglihatannya; wajah merah, mulut terbuka, dan tanpa sehelai pakaian.

"Berhenti melihatku dan—" Yesung menarik kerah dari pakaian yang Donghae kenakan menggunakan tenaganya yang tersisa. Matanya berkabut hingga ia tak bisa memberikan pandangan lurus sesuai keinginannya. "—lakukan sesuatu."

Tak sempat terkejut dengan perilaku partnernya yang tak jarang di luar dugaan, Donghae mendengus, membawa tangannya bergerak di sepanjang paha Yesung, menelusuri kulit indah sosok yang menguasai benaknya selama setahun belakangan, menggoda tanpa berminat melakukan apa yang Yesung inginkan. Sang Kim mendesis, nyaris mengumpat namun tertahan di saat Donghae secara tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya, menggunakan lidahnya untuk menari, menyesap tiap titik yang membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Masih bergerak tanpa tujuan, kini tangannya meremas paha Yesung, menghasilkan lenguhan yang selalu menjadi favorit Donghae sejak mereka pertama melakukannya. Ia masih hendak membuat Yesung lebih frustasi ketika akhirnya yang lebih tua menggeram, membalik posisi mereka dengan napas kacau yang memalukan, tampak begitu depresi dan Donghae tak bisa merasa lebih bangga.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" Yesung yang kini duduk di atas perut Donghae bersungut kesal. "Berhenti menggodaku dan lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan!"

Tawa Donghae menghiasi setelahnya. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi kau harus bersabar terlebih dahulu, Yesung- _ah_ ," ia meraih tali pinggang yang terabaikan, menarik kedua tangan Yesung, kemudian mengikatnya menggunakan tali pinggang tersebut cukup erat. "Kalau kau lupa, akulah yang memegang kendali di sini, dan aku yakin kau takkan sanggup jika aku ingin membuktikannya."

Ada kilat bahaya di sepasang mata kelam Donghae, sesuatu yang tak jarang ia dapati—hingga Yesung memilih bungkam. Ia memilih untuk menerima tiap godaan yang lelaki itu berikan setelahnya, berakhir memohon, memohon, dan _memohon_ dengan air mata yang menggenang. Donghae seolah tengah mempelajari tubuhnya, mencaritahu spot sensitif baru dan akan menyerang titik itu jika menemukannya; tanpa membiarkan ia mencapai klimaks.

Lalu setelah puas, Donghae sama sekali tak memberi ampun meski rasanya tubuhnya sudah tak lagi sanggup. Ia hanya dapat terkulai lemas dengan napas tak beraturan, bahkan tak memiliki tenaga untuk menyeka keringat yang terasa begitu mengganggu di dahinya. "Hae—aku sudah…"

Ini adalah malam ke sekian yang mereka habiskan bersama. Saling meneriakkan nama satu sama lain, menjadi pihak yang mendominasi atau didominasi, juga berbagi kenikmatan seraya berusaha melupakan hari. Donghae memang memiliki pribadi cenderung kikuk di permukaan, tapi Yesung melakukan kesalahan ketika tanpa sengaja memancing kebuasaan dari seekor anak singa penurut yang menyembunyikan taringnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Yesung mendapati tubuhnya diangkat ke atas pangkuan Donghae yang berbisik dengan suara rendah, sebuah suara yang merupakan kelemahannya karena selalu berhasil menggelitik perut bawahnya, membuat ia terpaksa mencengkram bahu yang lebih muda seolah hidupnya bergantung di sana. "Aku belum selesai, Yesung- _ah_."

.

.

.

Keduapuluh kali Yesung membuka mata dengan sosok itu di sisinya, hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah meraih bantal dan memukulkannya sekuat tenaga pada si pemuda yang masih terlelap.

Donghae menggeliat, dahinya tampak mengerut namun kedua kelopak matanya masih bertahan untuk mengatup. Yesung kembali menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas kasur—tanpa bantal karena ia sudah melemparkannya, lalu mengerang pelan ketika merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, mungkin juga memar. Tadi malam, Donghae benar-benar keterlaluan.

Mereka telah menjalani hubungan partner seks ini selama lebih dari setahun. Selama ini, Donghae selalu melakukan seks yang luar biasa; karena itu Yesung menyerahkan dirinya berulang kali pada orang yang sama (jelas bukan prinsipnya). Tapi tadi malam, terlepas dari seks yang hebat, Donghae benar-benar bertindak ekstra, mengerjainya habis-habisan, menguras habis tenaganya hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran. Yesung lebih merasa malu karena ia kalah telak dari bocah yang setahun lalu masih kesulitan membalas tatapan matanya.

Ia ingat bagaimana ia memohon agar Donghae berhenti menggodanya, bahkan meneteskan air mata ketika akhinya Donghae mengabulkan keinginannya setelah entah berapa lama. Yesung merasa dipermainkan meski jika ia dipaksa untuk berkata jujur, ia selalu menyukai cara Donghae memperlakukannya—tetap melihatnya sebagai lelaki, namun penuh afeksi terselubung yang menurutnya teramat manis.

Dan karena inilah, Yesung benci melakukan seks dengan orang yang sama berulang kali.

Terutama orang baik yang tak ingin tampak baik.

Menghela napas kasar, ia menolehkan kepala demi menatap wajah tidur Donghae yang terlihat amat tentram. Ia lebih sering menjadi pihak yang lebih dulu bangun tiap kali mereka menghabiskan malam bersama, juga _selalu_ menjadi pihak yang pergi meninggalkan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal (karena Donghae takkan pernah melakukannya). Yesung tak ingin terikat, Donghae pun tak pernah menuntutnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjaga hubungan mereka tetap bertahan demikian adanya.

Tatapan hangat itu, sentuhan seolah ia adalah manusia terapuh, semua bisikan lembut—Yesung tak berusaha menampik itu semua, tapi ia tahu ia tak pantas mendapatkannya dari Donghae atau siapapun juga. Ia adalah mimpi buruk yang bersembunyi di balik selimut bermotif pemandangan semu. Hal yang pantas ia dapatkan hanyalah sebatas senyuman angkuh.

Karena itu, hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan adalah lari dan membuang jauh Lee Donghae di detik tatapan dingin lelaki itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Yesung seharusnya tak menarik kembali Donghae tiap lelaki itu hendak membuangnya jauh entah ke mana. Tapi sisi egois dirinya menolak, membiarkannya memerankan peran antagonis dari seseorang yang tak ingin dimiliki, namun tak ingin melepaskan.

"Bukan mungkin," ia bergumam lirih. "Aku memang mengerikan."

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan di saat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit, mengabaikan rasa sakit untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi, lalu membersihkan tubuhnya di sana. Air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya sedikit berhasil memanjakan otot-otot yang kaku dan butuh perhatian. Yesung meraih handuk setelahnya, mengeringkan tubuhnya sebelum menggunakan baju handuk yang dilipat rapih di sebelah wastafel. Dari kaca yang memantulkan keadaan dirinya, ia dapat melihat banyak ruam keunguan menghiasi tubuhnya yang pucat.

Pemotretannya untuk seminggu ke depan telah dibatalkan. Setelah kedapatan paparazi keluar dari klub malam langganannya, agensinya sibuk membersihkan nama baiknya dengan segala cara. Yesung tak terlalu memikirkan, bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu di dunia hiburan sudah lebih dari cukup jika pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memecatnya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati Donghae terduduk di pinggir kasur, memainkan _handphone_ dengan serius, kemudian menaikkan sebelah alis begitu mendapati keberadaannya. "Kau masih di sini?"

Yesung mendecak kesal. "Apa? Sekarang kau mengusirku? Setelah yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanyanya mengundang tawa Donghae terdengar, kemudian mendapati dirinya meringis sepanjang jalan menuju kasur. _Mood_ lelaki itu tampak bagus, Yesung tak ingin merusaknya meski yang kini ingin ia lakukan hanya memukul wajah tampan itu sekuat tenaga.

Masih butuh selangkah sebelum meraih tempat tidur, Donghae menarik tangannya kuat hingga ia terjatuh di atas tubuh pemuda itu. Jika ini adalah Yesung yang sebenarnya, Donghae pikir, pasti si pemilik surai merah muda akan langsung menggodanya dengan meraba tubuh tanpa busananya—namun tidak, Yesung hanya merintih dengan sepasang mata waspada.

Tampaknya yang ia lakukan tadi malam benar-benar kelewatan. "Lucu sekali melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Donghae, menyeringai tatkala lawan bicaranya mendecih dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Yesung yang seperti ini belum pernah ia dapati sebelumnya. Ia menahan kedua tangan lelaki itu menggunakan satu tangan, lalu menekan tengkuk Yesung agar ia bisa menyembunyikan wajah di perpotongan leher pemuda di atasnya.

"Demi Tuhan aku akan membunuhmu jika… uhhh," yang lebih tua memejamkan mata erat. "Jika kau berani melakukan sesuatu—dengarkan aku, _Sialan_!"

Lagi, Donghae tertawa. Kali ini membiarkan Yesung menarik kepalanya dan membalas tatapan tajam Yesung dengan cengiran menyebalkan. "Tapi biasanya kau yang selalu melakukan sesuatu lebih dulu," tandasnya ringan, menyebabkan Yesung menggeram pelan. Ia membiarkan Yesung yang terlalu lelah menahan beban tubuhnya terjatuh di atas tubuhnya sejurus kemudian.

"Oke, tapi bagaimana kalau kali ini kita bertukar posisi?" Yesung sendiri meragukan hal itu dikarenakan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa sakit benar-benar tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melakukan seks di posisi apapun. Tubuhnya yang naik-turun tak kentara akibat pernapasan Donghae mengundang rasa kantuk datang dengan cepat, terasa begitu nyaman hingga detik ia menampik fakta itu keras.

"Kita? Bertukar posisi?" Mengerti akan maksud usulan itu, Donghae mengangkat Yesung, mendudukkan tubuh sang model di atas pahanya, kemudian melepakan baju handuk Yesung dengan sekali gerakan, membuangnya ke ujung ruangan. Ia memastikan, "Maksudmu, kau mau aku menjadi pihak yang… _di bawah_?"

Anggukan yang ia dapat sebagai balasan mengakibatkan Donghae merengut dibuat-buat. "Tapi kau sangat _ketat_ di sekitarku," ia sedikit melebarkan kedua kakinya, mengambil losion untuk membaluri tiga jarinya, lalu memasukkan tiga jari itu ke dalam Yesung yang langsung berjengit tak nyaman. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia menemukan titik favoritnya di dalam sana, menjadikan Yesung hanya bisa mendesahkan namanya berulang kali hingga akhirnya orgasme pemuda itu datang.

"Dan lihat, kau meneriakkan namaku dengan sangat baik. Kurasa bertukar posisi adalah ide yang buruk."

Terengah tak berdaya, Yesung memukul dada Donghae kuat. "Aku baru saja mandi, kau ini," gerutunya dengan tubuh lemas, menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Donghae yang bergetar dikarenakan pemiliknya tengah terkekeh puas. Ia menahan napas ketika merasakan jemari Donghae yang baru saja ditarik keluar dari dalam dirinya, kini sibuk membelai punggungnya dengan gerakan lambat yang sangat mendebarkan.

Demi dewa apapun yang Donghae percayai, Yesung bersumpah seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri bukan main. Meski selalu menjadi pihak yang gemar menggoda dan memulai permainan, Yesung benar-benar hanya ingin berbaring demi mengistirahatkan tubuh saat ini. Tapi mungkin ini cobaan, atau hukuman, atau Donghae hanya ingin membalas dendam akan apa yang selalu ia lakukan—Yesung menyesali segalanya sekarang.

"Kumohon, Hae—"

Tapi Donghae sudah mengangkatnya lebih dulu, membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi dengan dalih membersihkan diri; namun Yesung tahu mereka takkan benar-benar sekedar membersihkan diri di dalam. Tidak ketika ia sempat melihat sepasang iris Donghae menggelap sebelumnya.

Ketika tubuhnya didudukkan di sisi wastafel, Donghae kembali bersuara. "Tak peduli berapa kali kau datang dan pergi," ia dapat melihat Donghae menunduk, mengecup pundaknya di kedua sisi dengan lembut. "Kau akan kembali, bukan, Yesung- _ah_?"

Mengerlingkan mata, Yesung menghela napas dengan harapan bebannya ikut terbuang bersama dengan karbondioksida yang keluar bebas.

 **#**

"Aku bukanlah seseorang yang baik untukmu, Hae- _ya_."

"Aku tahu."

Berusaha mengabaikan dadanya yang terasa sesak, Yesung tertawa pelan. Ada bagian kecil hatinya (jika ia masih mempunyai satu) yang menginginkan Donghae untuk menyalahkan pernyataannya, tapi ia tahu Donghae selalu jujur dan berkata sesuai fakta—meski fakta itu teramat menyakitkan. Ia mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya dengan susah payah ketika lawan bicaranya melanjutkan, "Kurasa akulah yang paling mengetahuinya."

Donghae memang tahu, karena ia secara sadar melanjutkan hubungan tak sehatnya dengan Yesung meski menjadi pihak yang lebih tak diuntungkan. Yesung cukup bersyukur karena pemuda itu tak lagi berusaha untuk lari dan meninggalkannya, justru memberikannya begitu banyak celah untuk memerankan sosok yang lebih jahat lagi dengan cara menjadi pihak yang meninggalkan.

Ia mengusap lengan Donghae yang berada di sisinya, bertanya-tanya akan dosa apa yang pernah pemuda itu perbuat hingga harus terjebak dengan dirinya; dengan sebuah perasaan yang sebelum ini takkan pernah ia akui keberadaannya. Yesung tak mengenal cinta, yang ia kenal hanyalah hubungan mutualisme demi memuaskan hasrat semata.

Meski ia tak memungkiri perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya tiap kali Donghae membisikkan maaf seusai mereka bercinta, atau bagaimana cara Donghae menatapnya ketika mereka tak sengaja bertemu di dunia luar, juga perlakuan pemuda itu di saat ia berpura-pura terlelap, dengan caranya berusaha untuk tak bergerak karena tak ingin posisinya berubah tak nyaman.

"Hae, kau tahu aku tak pernah menahanmu," ia berkata pelan, tahu bahwa sosok yang ia jadikan tempat bersandar secara harfiah saat ini masihlah terjaga. Donghae tak mengatakan apapun, atau memberi respon apapun melalui gerakan atau tindakan lain. Yesung menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia boleh melanjutkan, "Kau tahu aku."

Malam itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasa, dan Yesung memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Donghae yang membisu dalam posisinya. Ia takkan melanjutkan percakapan ini, tidak ketika Donghae tak menginginkannya. Ia tak perlu lari, ia tak butuh bersembunyi—Yesung tak merasa rugi, Donghae lah yang seharusnya merasa demikian, menjauhinya layaknya bakteri.

Hanya karena ada perasaan itu. Yesung tahu, walau Donghae tak pernah mengatakannya atau menunjukkannya secara gamblang. Yesung tahu karena ia merasakannya, karena perasaan itu tersalurkan dengan jelas dan memabukkan, kadang hingga ia berpikir bahwa mungkin jatuh cinta bukanlah masalah besar. Mungkin ia boleh merasakannya suatu saat dengan orang yang tepat. Mungkin Donghae bisa menjadi orang itu, lalu mereka bisa berbahagia bersama.

Semua kemungkinan tersebut kerap memenuhi pikirannya, namun Donghae tak pernah melakukan apapun, berusaha menunjukkan apapun, dan Yesung terlalu takut untuk memulai lebih dulu. Ia berada di lingkungan ini lebih lama, menjadi seseorang yang hidup di kebahagiaan semu dunia malam bahkan sebelum umurnya legal—anak kecil pun takkan percaya apabila ia menyebutkan kata cinta, karena itu, Donghae harus memulainya.

Yang mana keinginannya terdengar konyol, karena, Yesung bahkan tak tahu apakah semua hal yang ia rasa tentang Donghae kepada dirinya adalah kenyataan, ataukah halusinasinya saja. Ia berhasil dikacaukan oleh lelaki yang baru ia kenal satu setengah tahun lamanya; meski ia mendeklarasikan bahwa ia tak mengenal cinta sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki di lingkungan memenatkan yang seolah memenjarakannya.

"Aku akan selalu kembali, Donghae- _ya_ ," memejamkan mata, Yesung berusaha tampak setegar yang ia bisa. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia terlihat seperti pihak yang menderita di saat Donghae lah yang seharusnya memainkan peran tersebut di antara mereka. "Tapi kau—kau tak perlu selalu membuka tanganmu untukku."

Lalu seperti yang sering terjadi, keesokan paginya, Yesung bangun lebih dulu, mengambil seluruh pakaiannya yang tersebar di atas lantai, kemudian meninggalkan Donghae seorang diri di atas tempat tidur. Pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata _sampai bertemu lagi_ , tanpa kecupan lugu pertanda _sampai jumpa_ , ataupun notes kecil bertuliskan sepatah _maaf_.

Apabila orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa digenggam, maka Yesung akan mempertahankan pemikiran itu semampunya. Ia takkan membiarkan orang-orang berpikir bahwa ia telah berubah, kini menatap kehidupan layaknya gadis berharap akan menemukan cinta di masa depan— _tidak_. Yesung harus tetap menjadi dirinya yang gemar menebar pesona, membuktikan bahwa tiap julukan yang menjadi beban tak kasat mata itu masihlah pantas berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kau ini model terkenal! Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan penggemarmu ketika mereka mengetahui tabiat burukmu ini!" seru manajernya suatu hari di masa lalu. Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis, membiarkan kalimat lain masuk ke otaknya melalui telinga, menggumamkan kata iya berkali-kali tanpa makna. Lucu mengingat agensinya melarang dirinya datang ke tempat di mana mereka menemukan dan merekrutnya.

Masalahnya, Donghae ada di sana. Donghae pasti ada di klub itu dan ia harus datang demi melirik sang Lee sesaat. Yesung tak bisa menghampiri pemuda itu setiap hari di saat ia hanya memiliki seks sebagai alasan bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Minimal, ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan orang lain sambil memperhatikan Donghae dari kejauhan.

Seklise itu; sebodoh itulah alasannya untuk datang ke klub dan mempertaruhkan pekerjaanya bertahun-tahun belakangan. Yesung bukan seseorang yang tak mengenal risiko. Ia ingin berhenti datang ke klub sejak setahun lalu, namun mengenal Donghae menghalangi niatnya yang nyaris bulat. Mengenal Donghae membuatnya bertindak konyol demi bisa menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk mengintip dari sisi lain bar, memuja lelaki yang diam-diam ia ketahui juga mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Persis seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang, membiarkan seorang remaja mencumbunya di saat sepasang matanya tak bisa melepaskan kehadiran Donghae yang kini sedang tertawa bersama beberapa orang. Yesung tak lagi yakin ia bisa mengelak bahwa ia adalah definisi dari kebodohan. Dan sosok yang jatuh cinta.

Pada Lee Donghae, juga tiap hal yang pemuda itu lakukan; kecil, sedang, maupun besar.

Sebulan adalah waktu yang menurutnya tepat, karena itu Yesung memilih jangka waktu tersebut sebagai jarak sebelum ia menemui Donghae, layaknya sebuah jadwal rutin bulanan. Tak pernah tepat, karena terkadang ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berbicara dengan yang lebih muda dan berakhir menghampiri Donghae lebih cepat dari biasa.

Terkadang sedikit lebih lama dikarenakan kesibukannya, seperti sekarang.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah, Jongwoon- _ah_."

Yesung dapat merasakan napasnya memburu, terutama ketika Donghae menyebutkan nama aslinya. Terakhir kali ia mendengar nama itu adalah tujuh bulan lalu; ibunya datang berkunjung, dan Yesung tak pernah merasa lebih malu terhadap dirinya sendiri selain saat itu. Ia adalah anak yang gagal membuat orang tuanya bangga terlepas dari segala hal yang ia capai dengan mudah.

"Aku tahu," Yesung mengingat dengan jelas kalimat yang Donghae utarakan padanya sebulan lalu. Menggunakannya saat ini mungkin adalah langkah yang tepat. "Kurasa akulah yang paling mengetahuinya."

Ada yang berbeda. Sentuhan Donghae terasa lebih lembut, hati-hati, dan dua kali lipat lebih luar biasa daripada malam manapun yang mereka lalui. Yesung dapat merasakan tubuhnya terbakar akibat rasa panas yang menggerogotinya, mencengkram seprai di bawahnya sekuat tenaga meski tak ada yang Donghae lakukan selain menipiskan jarak di antara wajah mereka.

"Dan aku keberatan dengan itu."

 _Apakah semua ini akan berakhir? Hari ini? Di sini?_

Ironis, Yesung pikir. Di saat ia berharap untuk pertama kali, memercayai takdir akan membawanya pada keajaiban, memasrahkan perasaannya pada seseorang setelah lebih dari dua puluh tahun hidupnya, ia akan berakhir seorang diri lagi. Yesung membiarkan Donghae mengecup wajahnya berkali-kali, merasakannya sepunuh hati karena mungkin semua ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Ia ingin memercayai bahwa tiap kecupan itu melambangkan ketulusan tanpa batas, semua kelembutan ini akan berujung pada akhir yang menyenangkan. Tapi tidak—ia telah berharap terlalu banyak, dan Yesung harus segera bangun dari mimpinya jika tak ingin terhanyut dan kehilangan jalan untuk pulang. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk tertawa. "Lalu apa? Kau mau membalas dendam?"

Ciuman yang mendarat tepat di bibirnya ia balas dengan seluruh yang ada pada dirinya, karena Yesung tak lagi tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan harapan dan permohonannya. Bagaimana ia berharap Donghae akan tersenyum lembut dan menenangkannya dengan kalimat _aku takkan pergi ke mana-mana_.

"Tidak. Lebih baik dari itu," jawab sang Lee sambil meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Yesung terbuai oleh kenikmatan yang selalu Donghae berikan tanpa harapan akan balasan, meneriakkan nama pemuda di atasnya lebih kuat daripada ketika ia meneriakkan kata cinta pada penggemarnya. Ia memberanikan diri membuka mata sejurus kemudian, mendapati pemandangan akan Donghae yang selalu terlihat apa adanya, membiarkan kehangatan menyelimuti dadanya yang bergemuruh layaknya perang.

Yesung masih berusaha menemukan napasnya ketika Donghae terjatuh di atas tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuh berlapis peluh keduanya bergesekan. "Aku takkan melepaskanmu kali ini. Aku takkan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku lagi," kalimat itu mengakibatkan Yesung membulatkan mata, tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. "Kau takkan bisa lari dariku, Kim Jongwoon."

Tubuhnya bergetar, menahan rasa terkejut bercampur bahagia—Yesung harap Donghae tak menyadarinya. "Kejar aku, Donghae- _ya_ ," ia bergumam pelan, berusaha menutupi rasa lega yang dikubur dalam-dalam. "Tahan aku jika kau bisa melakukannya," lanjutnya tenang.

Bukan bermain tarik-ulur, namun Yesung tahu Donghae takkan memercayai bahwa ia adalah dirinya jika ia menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Yesung membiarkan Donghae merengkuh tubuhnya, menautkan jemari mereka tanpa memedulikan kelengketan yang terasa. Namun kapan cinta terasa salah di saat kau tengah berada di titik teratas?

"Jika kau bisa bertahan dan melakukannya, maka aku takkan lari lagi setelahnya."

Ketika Donghae sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya sekedar untuk menatap Yesung dan memamerkan senyuman langka—senyuman yang membuat wajah sang Kim bersemu tak kentara, Yesung tahu bahwa ia bukanlah pemeran antagonis sejak awal. Ia hanyalah protagonis lugu yang terlalu buta dan gemar menepis perasaannya.

"Kau sadar akan apa yang kau katakan, bukan?" Donghae mengecup dahinya singkat, tanpa sadar membuatnya menahan napas. "Karena setelah ini, meski menginginkannya, kau takkan bisa lari ke manapun."

Dan Yesung hanya bisa menyeringai kecil sebagai tanggapan—tak lagi tahu apakah ia adalah pemangsa, atau mangsa yang teperangkap. Donghae benar-benar membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan tak terjabarkan, dan Yesung untuk pertama kali tak menyesal karena telah percaya.

Sekian tahun mengikuti arus penuh perjuangan, akhirnya ia menemukan tempat untuk bermuara.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Waktu baca ulang Speak Now: Better Than Revenge, nggak tau kenapa ngerasanya setting ceritanya bisa lebih dieksplor. Setelah dieksplor lebih lanjut hasilnya malah kayak gini lol. I know this one is fail af.._

 _Still, I need your feedback! It'll be lovely :)  
_


End file.
